


Ice cream on top?

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, F/F, Futanari, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, futa Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yang is caught by Neo for some non-consensual fun





	Ice cream on top?

**Author's Note:**

> While scrolling through my documents to upload my rewrite of Blake's pet, I found this. I have so many fanfiction that I never post, so I decided to wrap it up and post it. I might as well. Hope ya like it.

Yang pulled against her the ropes that currently bound her to the large, unfamiliar bed that filled the large, unfamiliar room she was in. Each one of her limbs were stretched out as far as they could be, while her body was forced to lay in the middle. All clothes were stripped from her body, save for her underwear. A small, unerect bulge from her futa cock was all that could be seen.

Sweat trickled down as she made an attempt to break free. It was obviously not going to happen, but she was still giving it her all. That was, until the only door in the room swung open. Yang caught her breath, not sure as to who would walk in. Someone who was ready for an ass-kicking, because that was what she was going to deliver.

Out of the opening popped a short girl. Her ice cream colored hair and mismatched eyes were an immediate reminder to Yang, realizing who she was. Neo.

“You!? Hmph! You really think that some ropes are going to hold me?”

Neo closed the door, locking it tightly and taking the key to a far away table. The blonde eyed it, thinking it may be her only way out of the room. 

She gave another tug against the ropes, but they were too sturdy. Neo grinned sadistically at the failed attempt, laughing without truly making any noise. Yang caught her, furrowing her brow in anger.

“Yeah, laugh at me! But when I’m kicking your ass, we’ll see who's laughing then!”

Neo waved her finger in disapproval. The girl made her way to the bed, causing Yang to wince as she straddled her abdomen. Yang’s eyes grew wide in fear of what was to come. Neo was glaring into her eyes, Yang feeling the power that she held, even if all she could feel physically was her small and somewhat fragile feeling body.

She reached forward, causing Yang to pull her face as far back as she could. But, Neo wasn’t interested in that. Her tiny hands grabbed one of Yang’s breasts with force. Yang gasped out, her eyes meeting the hand. Neo kept smiling while she fondled her tit, the other hand following behind and grasping the other. Yang unwillingly moaned out as she was groped.

“What the hell! Stop! I...Quit!”

She thrusted her body up, giving a new wave of resistance. But Neo just stayed on top, continuing her fun with the large tits of her feisty captive. But eventually Yang tired out, the weight of Neo, as low as it may be, definitely causing more energy to be wasted. Neo was triumphant! And in her victory of that small battle, she leaned forward and took one of the breasts into her mouth. 

Yang just watched on, unable to do much as she gently bit into her nipple and pulled on it. She brought her tongue around the tip, making sure to taste the blonde as thoroughly as she could up here. Her other hand kept at it too, pinching and pulling at the other breast. Yang tried to keep her voice down, but there was no denying it felt nice. 

But, Neo eventually decided to end it, leaning forward and forcing a long kiss between the two. Yang allowed it, although she had no real choice. And eventually, Neo leaned back. A line of saliva keeping them connected for a few centimeters as she did. 

But when Neo leaned all the way back, she felt something hit her back. She turned around, a gasp with no sound escaped her as she saw Yangs now fully erect cock sticking straight up. Ten inches in height, almost 2 in girth. Neo was taken back by how large it had gotten. And the smell. The musk was unreal, sending Neo’s pussy into a frenzy. She could feel herself quivering down there. 

But she regained her composure, looking at Yang with a smug smile. She gave a silent giggle, before turned around in a full 180. Yang couldn’t see what the girl was doing to her down there, but a new wave of fear and arousal struck.

“If you wanted to do something like this, you should have just asked!”

Yang was gaining back confidence in the situation. Maybe Neo was just ready for a good fucking, and Yang was sure she could give it to her. 

But Neo wasn’t really interested in Yang getting cocky. She eyed the dick, looking at it as if it was a piece of art. Each breath just did more for her when it came to building her horniness. Meanwhile, Yang watched on. Neo’s ass was in decent view. Although hidden by her pants, Yang could tell it was nice. And with how things were going, she’d maybe get to try it out.

The small girl switched her position, flipping her body to be between Yang’s thighs. Her face found itself inches away from the cock. She licked her lips, and gave Yang a quick glance. The blonde’s breath caught in her chest. She was ready for it.

Neo grabbed the penis, feeling it throb in her tiny hands. Her face lit up with just how wonderful it was. And soon, it would be her own personal cock, to ride whenever she wanted. But, Yang didn’t know that. Not yet.

She pressed her face against it, rubbing it up and down the shaft as she just stared into Yang’s eyes. Yang caught on quick.

“Well, are you going to...you know…?”

Neo looked at her, then the dick. She gestured Yang, as if asking for something more.

“Please! Will you please suck my cock!?”

There it was! Neo was looking for something more...submissive, but she herself couldn’t wait to taste the dick in her mouth. So, she nodded, taking one last whiff of the musky smell, before getting a good taste for herself.

Yang moaned out loudly, unable to control her voice as she watched the small girl take the entirety of her cock into her throat, getting all the way down while keeping strict eye contact.She looked confident, as if this was just another day for her, but that was the farthest thing from the truth. Neo’s mind was in a clusterfuck. Head racing as Yang’s cock filled almost each of her senses.

The taste was salty and dirty. Yang must have not showered that day, but Neo was glad. It tasted so good, with the smell only adding to the experience. The feeling of it filling her throat was also something that she just could not get enough of. It throbbed every second, feeling alive inside her. She used all of her experience with her tongue to clean off as much as she could of Yang’s sweat and possible pre-cum. This may be the best dick Neo had gotten yet!

Yang was also in heaven. Neo’s throat was tight, and her tongue felt just too good licking around the base of her cock. The little girl wasn’t gagging, which was botha turn on and disappointment, but Yang couldn’t complain. This was just too good. 

And with that, Neo began an almost agonizingly slow blowjob. Up and down slowly, taking her sweet time with the process. Yang was still moaning though, cussing out at the pleasure.

After a minute, the girl took it out of her mouth to use her hand as she licked all of her excess saliva from the blonde’s cock. And when that was done, she dove right back into it. This time a little faster, she instead focused on the dick, instead of staring into Yang’s eyes. The blonde didn’t notice though, just allowing herself to go along with the pleasure.

Within five minutes, Neo noticed as the cock began to throb more and more, with Yang trying to thrust her hips up into her mouth. Neo wasn’t having that. In one powerful and quick motion, she pushed all the way down again, tightening her lips around the base, and pulled back up. She carried as much of her fluids as she could with her. The cock popped out of her mouth, fully erect and throbbing like crazy. And while Yang looked down in disappointment at the girl, Neo smugly grinned. She swallowed all of the saliva, and gave Yang a wag of her finger again.

She reached into her pocket, pulling out her scroll. A few second of typing and Yang was met with a small note.

“No cumming! I’m not done playing with you yet!”

“What? Come on!”

The captive couldn’t help but express her disappointment. She had been so close, and now Neo wasn’t allowing her the satisfaction of release.

The girl erased the prior message and typed again, presenting it to Yang.

“Don’t worry. If you behave, maybe you can cum”

Before Yang could protest, Neo put the scroll down next to her and began to remove her clothes. First her shirt, unbuttoning it to reveal a pretty pink bra. Her breasts were bigger than they had looked under the shirt, causing Yang to fantasize about having the girl wrap them around her cock. But she didn’t have to fantasize for long. 

Next was the pants she wore, as well as the underwear at the same time. And with that, all that was left was the bra, in which she gave Yang a quick strip tease with. But it came off soon, and she threw it with her other clothes. Now that she was completely naked, the real fun could begin.

Neo got back into her original position, giving the cock that she had missed in these last few moments a quick kiss on the tip. She then took her breasts, and turned Yang’s fantasy into a reality.

Neo gave what could be defined, at least by Yang, as the perfect Titjob. The girl worked her breasts up and down the shaft, making sure they were pressed tightly against it. She devoured the uncovered parts of the cock, making sure to follow in rhythm with her tits. 

Yang couldn’t believe how good it felt. It was unreal. It felt better than anything Yang had ever done before, which made it even worse as Neo made sure to keep a slow pace. Similar to her blowjob, the girl refused to do more than stimulate the cock with as much pleasure as possible without allowing for an orgasm.

This of course resulted in Yang trying to compensate. But the lack of movement made it impossible for more than a bit of extra stimulation, which Neo made up for by going even slower.

“Fuck! Please! I need to cum!”

She giggled to herself. If Yang NEEDED to cum now, imagine what would happen in an hour. Or a day. The thought brought a new wave of heat to Neo’s pussy. She couldn’t wait until she had the blonde give her life away for the right to cum.

This continued for ten minutes, with Neo slowly kicking up the speed as she worked. Yang just moaned along, her mind in a numb state. Whatever Neo did now, as long as Yang got to cum at the end, that’s all she wanted.

But, when Yang was close again, Neo did one final go, and then pulled back. Again, the cock stood fully erect, with no release to be had. Throbbing like crazy, all Yang could do was cry out in disappointment.

Good, Neo thought. If she was like this, then it may only take a few hours. But it was time to amp up her attempts. Just because Yang couldn’t cum, doesn’t mean Neo can’t. The girl got up, rushing over to her clothes and fidgeting with the pants pocket. 

Yang just laid there as she did, and only reacted when Neo was back, and something was being placed at the base of her cock. She looked down, watching as Neo finished tightening a ring at the base, a bit of drool dripping from the side of her cheek being licked up. Yang didn’t know what it was, but she had a bad feeling.

And with the final piece added, Neo’s heart was racing as she was finally ready to feel the full weight of Yang’s cock. She had tasted it, smelled it, and pampered it, although she was somewhat sad that she had yet to taste the womans cum. Now, came for Neo’s full reward. It was time to ride the cock.

She stood over Yang, who watched Neo’s dripping pussy hover right above her cock. She lowered herself down, slowly getting closer, until finally, at the last few centimeters, she fell completely onto the cock. 

Both girls arched back, looking up at the ceiling in ecstasy from the action. Yang’s was vocaly more expressive, but Neo’s felt just as good. Every inch of the blonde’s thick cock filled her, twitching inside. The felt every ridge even more with this, and she found herself unable to move for a few moments. She could only take in the pleasure.

When she regained herself, Neo placed her hands on Yang’s abdomen. She then lifted herself up, and began what was the best feeling in either of their lives so far. Neo couldn’t believe how Yang was actually stretching her, while hitting most of her sensitive spots. Each twitch pushed Neo even farther along on the path to an intense orgasm.

Yang was in the same boat, having the girl’s insides tighten around her. The warm flesh felt like it was melting her dick, causing loud and desperate moans to escape her as Neo rode on. Neo was able to keep up at a steady pace. This time, she didn’t bother going slow, and just worried about herself and how hood she was feeling. And man, was she feeling good. With only a few minutes at it, she felt herself getting close to cumming, which was unusual for her. But she didn’t worry too much on that. It was a new experience. She’d adjust to the cock.

Yang could feel herself nearing orgasm as well, and the moment Neo had began to ride her, the thought of whatever object was on her cock had been fucked out of her head. Until it was time to cum. She and Neo were at similar paces, each getting close at the same time. Ultimately, Neo went over first. Her hands jumped to her face, grasping herself as her legs continued her momentum. She couldn’t scream, but all the emotions she was feeling were portrayed through her facial expressions. Eyes rolled back, mouth open wide in awe, the orgasm shook her entire body. She shuddered, unable to really grasp reality for a moment. Her riding slowed down, and her breathing grew heavy. 

Meanwhile, Yang was in agony. At the edge of orgasm, but could not seem to go over the edge. When she got close, she felt the device around her cock tighten, with a tingly energy encompass the entirety of her member. With how good she was feeling, it hadn’t hit her until then, when she had been denied, that this was what the device did. She looked up to Neo, who was still cumming.

“I can’t cum! I can’t-I can’t cum!!!!”

Neo, coming down from her mind staggering orgasm, looked at the blonde. Small tears formed in her eyes, as she lay there helpless. Neo just smiled smugly, reaching under herself and flicking the device. 

“You can’t do this! I have to! Oh my god I have to cum!”

Neo shook her head.

“Get off of me! Let me go! Please!”

Neo shook her head. While Yang began to whine again, Neo decided that the best way to break her new toy in was to just keep using her as such. Yang came when Neo wanted her too. There was no getting around it. 

So she began riding again. While anguish escaped Yang’s throat, pleasure filled Neo’s brain. Ecstasy from the new cock she had found. Her sensitive pussy couldn’t handle Yang’s powered cock, and she found herself unable to keep up original pace. But she pressed on, unable to fully stop herself.

While Neo didn’t realize it, the overload to pleasure was her downfall. Neo was too confident, and any precautions she would have taken during this session had been thrown out of the window. Her brain was scrambled, cognitive thinking not as functional while she rode Yang’s cock. The second orgasm didn’t help either. Neo arched herself, being overwhelmed with pleasure again. 

After a moment, she returned to her riding, even more sensitive than before. Meanwhile, Yang was in agony. Thrashing under the girl in what was her only real ability to resist, but it really only helped Neo out. It made riding Yang even more pleasurable. 

But Yang’s thrashing paid off, slowly but surely. The edges of the bed found themselves wearing against the brawlers strength. Neo had been confident in the ropes, which she had every right to be. They were incredibly strong, and would have undoubtedly held Yang for as long as she needed them to. But the bed could not. 

When Neo’s third orgasm hit, she was hit by a wave of pleasure so big she had to close her eyes to fully comprehend it. And that’s when Yang’s strength broke the posts that held her arms. She lunged forward, throwing Neo aside in a second. The girl wasn’t sure what was going on, opening her eyes to find herself on the ground, witnessing a fully enraged and sexually insane Yang Xiao-Long ripping the last rope that bound her to the bed from her body. Her cock was fully erect still, almost jabbing Neo in the face as Yang jumped to meet the girl.

Yang was fully powered, while Neo was now weakened thanks to three intense orgasms and half an hour of riding the bound girl. She tried to fight back though, throwing a punch and then another, before having both hands caught and forced behind her back. With leftover rope, Neo was tied up. Her legs folded and tied. Her arms box tied behind her back. The rope was more than enough to hold Neo, especially in her state. 

The smug grin turned to a glare of anger, and then immediately fearful as Yang ripped the toy from her cock, and chucked it at the wall with enough force to shatter the toy completely. In seconds, the hierarchy in the room changed. Neo was now completely helpless. Weak, bound and completely naked. And Yang held all the power, while having no sexual release and a fully erect cock.

If Neo could scream, she would have. But sadly, nothing but the sound of Yang’s cock being shoved into her mouth filled the room. She was caught completely off guard, being pushed up against a wall by the blonde for better leverage. Each thrust filled her throat, while thudding her head against the wall. She looked up at Yang, seeing no compassion in her eyes. Yang was a monster now, and that was bad for Neo.

The cock that Neo had enjoyed was now forcing itself upon her, and unfortunately, her body couldn’t help but react. Yang’s smell, taste and now raw power were being quite literally pounded into her head. She loved the cock, and there was no fighting that. Although playing submissive wasn’t her thing, she was not given a choice in this matter.

Two minutes in and Yang was ready for her first real orgasm of the day. Her speed grew faster, until the final few strokes, where she gave each thrust all she had. With the final one, Yang grabbed Neo by the hair, pulling her onto the cock and keeping her there. All she could do was sit there and look into Yang’s eyes as wave after wave of thick, burning cum filled her throat and stomach. It even began to leak from her nose, dripping down slowly. Yang began to pull out, while cum was still erupting from her cock. One wave filled her mouth perfectly, which Neo kept inside by closing her mouth as the cock left. But a new wave blasted her in the face, coating her the sticky goo. The taste of Yang’s cum was intoxicating, something that could not be described. Bitter, salty, gooey, and thick. All of it melted Neo’s brain. She swallowed the stuff in her mouth, and licked the sides of her mouth for the cum that had been released outside of her body, but was cut off when Yang picked her up like she was just an oversized toy. She was placed on the edge of the bed, ass up and face smashed into the mattress. 

Yang gave no real warning to the girl as she placed her saliva and cum covered cock at the entrance of Neo’s ass. There was no slow insertion. Yang just pushed in, forcing Neo’s eyes wide and mouth wide open. She tried to sit up, but Yang took her by the hair and jammed her back into the mattress. She wildly kept fucking the girls ass, in and out like a machine. 

And again, as much as she was humiliated, Neo found nothing but pleasure in the rough way Yang used her cock to fuck her ass. The feeling or her hole being stretched unwillingly began to resonate in Neo’s chest.

Yang pulled her hand back, and brought it hard against the girls ass. No noise escaped her throat, but Yang could feel her tighten up with each smack she delivered, smiling wickedly as she turned the soft, pale skin of her ass completely red. Yang built up speed as she neared orgasm, and with one final thrust completely buried her cock inside Neo’s ass, filling it with even more cum.

Even with Yang having cum not minutes ago, it was almost on par with the original amount. Completely filling her ass, Neo could feel the warm, almost burning cum filling up her insides. Her eyes were rolled back now, having almost cum from that assault on her ass. Breathing heavy, she didn’t know what to do. But Yang took care of that, flipping the small girl over on her back, and laying her large cock between her open thighs, right on her pussy. 

She looked down, eyes wide, then looked up. Yang’s eyes were cold, looking at Neo for only her own release. Not to mention that her cock was still rock hard. The blonde began rubbing the girls folds with her cock, watching the girl start to actually enjoy the small touching. Yang reached down and grabbed her clit, getting a sharp inhale from the girl, but nothing else. 

“Maybe I should put you through what you put me through. Maybe I shouldn’t let you cum at all! How does that sound.”

Neo shook her head frantically. Denial was not something she could take, only dish out. If Yang did that….

“Well, don’t worry. I have no intention of doing that….yet. I’ll let you cum as much as you want!”

Neo’s eyes widened with both glee, and fear. Yang stuck her dick at the entrance, grinning madly as Neo watched on. Neo had thought she could turn Yang into her personal fuck toy. Turn the blonde into an obedient pet with a good dick to ride. But….if she fucks Neo like this, that plan is over. Bound and helpless, being used like an object for someone else’s pleasure….Neo won’t be able to take it. She’ll become completely submissive. 

Part of her made her struggle in her bindings, putting up one final resistance before the inevitable. The other part made her watch on, drool leaking from the sides of her mouth like a dog. Neo both wanted it and didn’t want it. But her desires were thrown out as Yang plunged deep inside her, smiling the entire time as she had the pussy that drove her to madness in her grasp. Fucking it with the ability to cum as many times as she wanted. 

The next three hours were filled with mindless sex, with Neo staying bound the entire time. Yang fucked her pussy hard, pinching and biting at the exposed nipples that Neo was unable to protect. When she came from that, it was time to switch it up. Yang came fifty times easily, which more than trumped her original record of nine. Each time she came, the blonde made sure to switch up which hole she’d use. When She was done fucking Neo’s ass, it would be the mouth, mouth to pussy. There was no pattern, so Yang found herself alternating from Ass, to mouth, to pussy, to mouth, and so on. Whatever she felt like, she did. 

And this entire time, the entire session, the only way to explain Neo’s pleasure was one, long, powerful orgasm. She was cumming over and over so often that there was no space in between them. When not fucking her pussy, Yang’s hands did, making sure that Neo wore that stupid, fucked silly expression the entire time. Yang only wished she could talk. The sounds she would make. 

Neo’s mind was long gone from the beginning. It took a back seat to the pleasure. Yang had truly fucked her stupid, as she had no thoughts other than at how much she loved the blonde, and how much she loved being fucked while bound by strong ropes. 

\----

Yang finished putting on her clothes, which had been so graciously left in the dresser at the back of the room. Her cock was now satisfied, and her underwear covered it up fully. Unlike Neo’s cum covered clothes, thanks to Yang’s mindless fuck session, everything in the room was pretty much covered in some of it. But unlike those, Yang’s were completely clean, which was nice. 

“Alright. That was good! Definitely the best fuck I’ve had in a long time.”

She turned around to the bed. 

“I’m going to have to go now, okay? But, I did you a favor.”  
Neo sat on the bed, her body now completely bound in a strict hogtie. Arms and legs tied behind her back, a length of rope pulling her hair, forcing her to look forward, and a cloth jammed in her mouth, kept in by even more rope. The cloth was covered completely in cum, which Neo found herself mindlessly sucking on. Her whole body was covered in cum. Yang found it slightly erotic, but her member was done for the day. So she didn’t enact upon it. 

“I left my number in your scroll. Maybe you’ll be up to another session in a couple days? But I’ll tell you now, next time is going to start out like this. You tied up and me free to do whatever I want! Got it?”

Yang didn’t expect any response, seeing Neo still in her fucked crazy daze, but the girl wanted to make sure Neo got the picture. And with that, she walked out of the room, smiling as she believed that she found a new fuck toy to use from now on.


End file.
